Related art fixing systems typically do not accommodate control over a gloss level of a particular printed image. In related art fixing systems that fuse or fix marking material, e.g., toner, to a substrate such as a paper web to form a toner image, parameters such as fusing surface, oil rate, and toner are constants. A fixing temperature may be adjusted to ensure that the toner image is adequately fixed to the surface of a substrate, but altering the fixing temperature does not provide control over a gloss level of the fixed toner image.